Stardust
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: In a world with demons and immortals there are also angels; those still in heaven and those who have fallen from grace. Growing up as Ronnie's ward Risa Michaels has no clue about her past, or what lies in her future. All she wants is to stay at one man's side: Luck Gandor. Slight AU Luke/OC (Rating may change as the story goes on) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The morning was bright yet cool for mid summer, the wind blowing through the bustling city relieving its citizens of the seasons heat. I was enjoying the mild weather as I walked into the shopping district a list in my pocket of everything I had to do that day. Ronnie's demands having increased over the last few weeks.

As the morning turned to afternoon the bags I carried grew more in number and heavier with each step. Shopping, dry-cleaning, pick-ups; all for a man that owned my very soul. Yet he wasn't a man at all, just in appearance and name; Ronnie Schiatto.

"How was your day out?" he asked.

I had just entered his apartment, Ronnie lounging on his couch with stacks of paper piled in front of him on the coffee table. It was strange for him to be home at this time, normally I would only see him in the morning when we have breakfast, and he would return home late into the night.

As I dropped the bags on the loveseat across from him I said, "The weather was lovely."

Grabbing the paper bags of groceries I moved for the platinum and palm green kitchen, placing the cans where they belonged and restocking the fridge.

"Is that all?" Ronnie inquired with a curious smile.

"That is all you allow," I said.

Lifting the document he held the sandy blond chuckled at me. Golden brown eyes bright as they turned away from the kitchen and to the manilla folder in hand.

"You make me sound so uncaring," he said. "And just when I had decided to let you go," he added with a playful hum.

My body froze at his words, my head snapping up in his direction, my heart a frantic racing mess. "Really?" I choked out. A nervous lump was forming in my throat making breathing difficult and was taking away my words.

"Well maybe I've changed my mind," he teased.

Somehow I managed to move, my legs carried me out of the kitchen and to the arm of the couch Ronnie sat on. I knelt on the ground with my hands clamped on the soft fabric of the creamy orange sofa.

"You can't. You never change your mind," I said. Literally begging on my knees.

Ronnie's light eyes gleamed as he peered sideways at me. "Do you remember what I told you back when you were small?" he questioned.

I paused for a moment thinking back to what he could have meant. "No I don't," I replied.

"Perhaps you were too small. Humans are such strange creatures after all," he said mostly to himself. Shaking his head he turned back to me as he sat the document back into his lap. "You have one year," he stated. "I could have waited until you gave up all hope, or started begging but I decided that now would make things so much more interesting.

My brows pulled together as my blue eyes met his. "Interesting?"

"Oh yes. And seeing as I am a gentleman I will take you out to celebrate your temporary freedom," he said.

"Why give me this time if you're only going to take me back?" I asked.

"Are you refusing my generosity?" Ronnie raised a brow.

I chewed on my bottom lip thinking over the appealing offer. Socializing, living my life for me, it was what I thought about everyday as I shopped, cleaned, and cooked for Ronnie. But it was only for a year, twelve months of Risa and not Ronnie. 365 days of not quietly moving about New York City, I would be able to speak to whoever whenever I wanted. My life would be mine.

"Would you be throwing me out onto the streets?" I questioned.

"Hardly," he smirked. "This apartment will be yours. As you know its merely a formality to me. You will be free to come and go as you please, or never return until I bring you back. It's all yours Risa Michaels," Ronnie explained.

My heart leapt out of my chest as the words practically flew from my mouth. "Then yes. Please give me this year!"

"Well then," he said. Bounding to his feet he adjusted his cuffs and slicked his already perfect hair back. "Time to dress for your first night out. Ever."

To my surprise Ronnie had brought me a dress, it was made of beautiful sky blue silk that hugged my curves in a way none of my other dresses did. After slipping on the dress I almost left my appearance as is, but the thought of "Freedom" reminded me that I didn't have to feel plain. So before leaving my bedroom I applied a fine layer of makeup and twisted my long black hair into high up-due, something Ronnie never allowed.

"Angelic," Ronnie commented when I stepped out to join him. "Shall we?"

He offered me his arm with his usual smile.

"On your word," I said.

As I took his arm he said, "Of course."

* * *

I could hardly focus on anything as Ronnie drove us to our evening out. As we passed through the bright city it suddenly felt real, my freedom, it made the noises louder, the smell of smog and people stronger, and the city lights almost blindly. I loved it. I was jittering excitedly in my seat when Ronnie parked the care, we were outside a big nightclub that I had never seen before. The name of the place was beyond me as we made out way inside.

"I take it that there is an actual party tonight?" I questioned.

Once inside I saw all the banners that read _Congratulations_, and _Welcome Home_. It was obvious Ronnie had taken advantage of someone's night, saying that this was about me. I should have known that that was never going to be true.

"The eldest Gandor boy is back from his honeymoon, so of course it's call for celebration," Ronnie explained. As he guided me across the lively room he casually added, "So what better way to introduce you to the world than at one of New York's biggest parties."

"Is that so," I muttered to my self.

Once at the well maintained bar I released Ronnie's arm and happily perched myself on one of the stools that lined the counter. The bartender merrily whistling to the beat of the jazzy music the band was playing as he mixed and served illegal drinks.

"What can I get you miss?" the smiling bartender asked.

"I don't know," I replied. I had no experience in clubbing, hell I didn't have any experience in a normal life. "What would you recommend?"

"Strawberry martini for the lady," he said setting to work on it.

Just as I was handed my drink behind me squealed a female, nearly scaring me into spilling my first alcoholic beverage.

"Ronnie, you came," said the woman.

Spinning around in my chair I saw a petite woman pull back from a hug with Ronnie, who looked like this was just another day on the job. He smiled down at the beaming woman who was backed by a stern faced man who placed a protective hand on her lower back.

"I wouldn't miss this," he said politely. "You're looking lovely Kate, marriage becomes you."

I sipped at my drink mildly shocked by the warmth it sent down my throat, but it was easily forgotten by the pleasant sweet flavor it left behind.

The woman blushed, hands fanning her face as she said, "That's so sweet Ronnie. Keith and I are so happy, aren't we sweetie," Kate grinned up at the intimidating man.

The man named Keith nodded at Kate's words. _Was he really happy?_ I wondered. It didn't show on his face, maybe in his eyes, but they were hard to see through his perpetual leer.

"Oh hello," Kate said taking notice of me. I froze like a deer in headlights, glass halfway to my mouth.

"Kate, Keith this is Risa Michaels," Ronnie smoothly interjected.

"You brought a date?" Kate gaped.

"No," Ronnie and I said at the same time.

Kate giggled. "It's nice to meet you Risa," she said.

"Same," I stammered. Taking a breath I composed myself and spoke again. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you," Kate cooed.

"Oh Katie," called someone across the room. And just like that Kate and Keith were gone, shaking hands and mingling with the other party-goers, but it wasn't long until Ronnie was approached again.

This time it was a tall man with glasses that shook Ronnie's hand. A friendly greeting between two men. With a final sip I finished my martini, sat the glass down and got up to wander about the party leaving Ronnie's side.

Men and women danced to the band on the tile dance floor, while those who milled about drank and laughed. Some gathered suspiciously in the shadows, others circled card tables to play poker, and few laid about completely out cold. As I circled the party I couldn't stop the smile that split my face. I had never in my life imagined I'd be attending such a function, especially under my own volition. I was living!

"I don't believe I am familiar with your presence," said a man. He stood in front of me blocking my view of the twirling dancers. His face wasn't quite average with its straight nose, sharp honey eyes, and strong jaw. His hair wasn't completely slicked back as was the style, leaving most of the front tousled. He was definitely interesting to look at.

"Risa Michaels, sir," I said.

His warm, almost amber eyes glanced over me before questioningly returning to my face. "Who leaves their date unattended?" he said.

"I am no one's date," I corrected him.

The brunet man's brows knitted together as he said, "Then how did you get into this party? It's a private function."

Suddenly I realized that this guy wasn't to be messed with, and that I was looking fairly suspicious to him.

"Ronnie," I said quickly. "Ronnie Schiatto brought me."

"Ronnie huh?" he said. His eyes ran over me once more before shooting across the room towards the bar where I had left the suave blond.

"I can leave," I offered. "I hardly belong in a place like this."

I began to leave but the man grabbed my wrist stopping me. I looked up at him startled by his fierce gaze. "And what sort of _place_ is this?" he questioned.

"Amazing," I said.

For a brief moment he just stared at me, his hand still holding my wrist, then he chuckled. I was left dumbfounded as he continued to laugh dropping my arm as he hid his smile behind his large hand.

"I'm. . . I'm going to go. Sorry to have intruded."

Once again I tried to leave, and once again I was stopped. The man had stopped laughing, his expression calm and collected, yet his eyes were bright with amusement.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"Really?" I arched a brow at him.

Was he being serious? But he was just about to throw me out, why ask my to dance? Ronnie was never this flip-floppy, when he made a decision he stuck through with it no matter what. My life was proof of that.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he said.

I glanced at his hand that was loosely holding my wrist then back up into his eyes that patiently waited for my response.

"I've never actually danced before," I admitted.

He released my wrist, but took hold of my hand instead, lowering his head until it was on the same level as mine. For some reason as he moved closed my heart sped up like I was running, but I was perfectly still.

"Well then good thing I am an excellent leader," he said.

I couldn't find my voice, so I simply nodded.

Without another word the man pulled me to the dance floor where he adjusted his hold on my hand and placed the other on my hip. The band started a new upbeat song, and the man began to spin me about the floor. As we started to dance I stared down at our feet trying to match my footwork to his, but it was harder than it looked.

"If you look up it'll become easier," he said.

Tipping my head up I was met by a crooked smile and bright eyes. It was short lived as I was twirled outward only our hands stayed connected, then I was snapped back spinning about on the balls of my feet. A giggle escaped me as I returned to his arms and we continued around the dance floor.

Before I knew it the song ended and a new one picked up, but we had stopped moving, my partner's attention on something behind me.

"Mind if I cut in Luck," said a deep voice. Turning around I found it to be the glasses man that had been talking to Ronnie.

"You're going to dance Maiza?" the man next to me questioned. "That's rare."

"It's a special occasion," the other said. He turned to me with a kind smile. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"Um," I stuttered breathlessly. My feet were starting to hurt from the new shoes, and I could feel the alcohol take its affect. I was warm and bubbly, and all I wanted to do was sit and laugh.

"I think the lady needs a break. Another time Maiza my friend," Luck cut in.

"Then," Maiza said bowing his head to me. "Another time Miss Michaels."

"Yes," I nodded.

Maiza turned towards a group of men, and began socializing, while I moved towards the bar where I planned for another drink. I was having so much fun, the most fun I had had in my whole life. Once at the bar I ordered another strawberry martini that I greedily sipped at. I was surprised to see my dance partner had followed me to get a drink. We exchanged smiles when our gazes met.

"Thank you for the dance," I said.

"My pleasure. You did well for your first time," he replied.

"Only because you lead so well," I commented. I grinned into my drink as I took another sip.

"Is that so?" he said softly.

Just as I was about to reply the singer of the band called the party to attention with a wide grin.

"As Mrs. Gandor suggested now is the time for those who wish to sing to come forward. Thee happy couple want to see everyone having a good time, so who will be the first to sing?" he called.

I didn't even have to think about my actions. I sat my glass down and scurried towards the platform that was the stage. I was at the front of the line that formed, the eagerness to hold the microphone made me bounce on my toes. The lead singer held a hand out to me to help me up on stage and guide me to the mic where he continued to speak.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Risa Michaels," I said. I felt like I was about to burst at the seams.

"Well Miss Michaels, what would you like to sing?"

"Anything," I grinned.

The man stared at me while several chuckles came from the audience, but I didn't care.

"Anything?" he inquired. "You're saying you can sing any song?"

"Yes," I replied. I spent as much of my time as I could listening to the radio when I cleaned around Ronnie's place. I had heard all the songs, knew all the lyrics. Singing was the one thing that brightened my days.

"Fine then. Any requests?" he turned to the crowd.

Hands flew into the air, but there was already a man on stage whispering to the singer. It was Ronnie. As he turned to leave he gave me a wink that changed my shaking from excitement to nerves. What had he told him? I thought Ronnie wanted nothing to do with me for the coming year. What was that creature planning?

The singer stepped away from the mic stand allowing me center stage as he talked to the band.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3," someone counted off.

Then the music started. My frozen heart melted and I was completely happy once more. The song was one of my favorites; sweet, loving and gentle to sway to. When the cue to start singing came I moved closer to the microphone, took a deep breath, and belted out the lyrics. The song had a more country tune when it first debuted, but the way the band was playing it gave it a more energetic feeling and made me swing my hips as I sang.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

I didn't want the song to end, but it did and with it came applause that startled me. The room cheered as I stepped away from the mic and stage. People smiled at me as I walked back to the bar while the singer brought up the next person to sing.

"That was amazing," exclaimed Kate. She charged out of the crowd nearly tackling me to the ground. She scooped up my hands in hers as she beamed up at me like an excited child. It was strange since she was clearly older than I, and was married. "Where have you been hiding with a voice like that?"

"Well," I fumbled for words.

"It doesn't matter," Kate said. "I just wished I had you sing at my wedding. You're like a siren, when you sing people stop to listen."

I felt my face heat. "I'm hardly that good. I just do it for fun," I said.

"Kate is right," Luck said. He stepped up behind her, drink still in hand. "You have quite the talent, Miss Michaels.

"Thank you," I said. I lowered my eyes to my shoes, the heat from my face traveling down my neck and around my ears. I must have been as red as a tomato.

"I hope to see more of you around the entertainment world. You could go national," Kate said. Waving as she dropping my hands and trotted away.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Luck asked.

Lifting my head I said, "I would like that."

We walked back to the bar where we sat and drank.

"What ties do you have to Ronnie?" he asked.

Glancing at the brunet over my glass I said, "I don't believe you've properly introduced yourself yet."

Smirking he said, "I haven't. Luck Gandor."

He held out a hand and I took it. As we shook in greeting I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

* * *

**So this is my new story. I've just finished watching Baccano and loved it. So here is my own twist, slight AU; I'll mostly be focusing on the immortals part, and glancing over the original plot, sooo little Dallas and Eve.**

**ALSO I am aware that You Are My Sunshine came out in the late 30's, but let's just pretend it came out in 1931. Like I said AU **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts, they are so helpful, and make chapters come out faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sleeping in was something I had always wanted to try, but as I rolled out of bed around eleven it didn't seem as great as I had pictured. For the most part I felt like the day had gotten away from me, the sun high in the sky beating down on the city, people bustling about to and from work, kids chasing one another, thugs driving about scouting turf.

I adjusted my sunhat as I casually walked the streets, not being rushed by errands to run gave me the time to enjoy the scenery, the smells, and the energy that was NYC. I took a detour through Central Park smiling at the bright and lovely green foliage. Trees dancing in the breeze, birds singing to mates, flowers stretching towards the sun, couples picnicking along the rolling hills. Everyone was enjoying the hot summer day in their own way.

For a while I sat under a large oak tree singing back at the birds that chirped as they flew by. Several kids stopped their game of cops-n-robbers to request songs before an adult came along calling for them. When the sun started to turn the sky beautiful oranges and reds I decided to leave the park, having enjoyed another day of complete freedom. Ronnie hadn't shown his face in the apartment at all in the first week of my freedom. It was strange the first few days not seeing the sly blond, but I quickly adjusted to his absence with a spring in my step.

"Risa?"

Behind me waved a petite woman wearing a pink and purple dress with several guys following her. They all wore black suits and hats that hid most of their faces.

"Kate?" I questioned.

"Oh I'm so glad it's you," she said.

I waited for her to reach me, and we embraced in a brief hug before parting. We smiled at one another as the guys in suits stood around us nonchalantly watching the perimeter. I knew Ronnie worked with thugs, and that the party he took me to was hosted and run by one of the biggest names in the city's underground, but I didn't think Kate traveled with such back up.

"It's good to see you again," I said.

"Risa," she started. "Can I call you that?" I nodded. "Risa would you like a job?" Her eyes twinkled at me, her hands clamped together in front of her like she was begging.

My first instinct was to say no, but as I thought about my emptying fridge, and the lack of money Ronnie left me I realized my easy-go-lucky trend had to end if I was going to make it a whole year.

"What sort of job?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Kate smirked.

* * *

"You want me to sing in your club?" I gaped.

Kate had rambled on and on about music and songs the whole ride over to the same club the party had been at. We were sitting at a table. Both with cups of tea, not for from the stage where a band prepared for the night.

"Yes, it would make this place even more popular. Your voice filling its rooms, serenading the guests, even your pretty face will quickly boost your popularity. So will you do it?" Kate asked.

"You're going to pay me to sing?" I was so shocked at the opportunity I practically forgot to breath. It was like Kate was handing me my dream on a silver platter. "Just sing?"

"Will you do it?" Kate smiled.

"Yes," I said.

"That's great!" she clapped. Jumping to her feet she squeaked out, "I have to tell Keith and the everyone. They'll be so excited."

As she began to scurry away I jumped to my feet calling, "When do I start?"

"Tonight!" Kate said.

At that I fell back into my seat, heart racing, foot tapping, and stomach knotting all at once. This was happening. No more hiding tunes between errands, no more bad radio connections. I was going to be singing the songs I loved so much to make my living. It was the perfect job.

"Miss Michaels?"

I looked up to see a member of the band standing on the edge of the stage. He looked friendly, at least more so than the guys that were following Kate around.

"Yes," I replied.

"We'd like to warm up," he said.

"Oh, right," I said.

Standing I joined them on stage where we tested the instruments, practiced a few songs, and made sure we all harmonized. It was fun, some of the guys cracked jokes, and tested my music knowledge. Before long Kate returned and nearly had a heart attack as she approached the stage.

"Risa you have to change," she said.

"What? Why?" I asked startled.

"Because pretty girls should wear pretty things. Come with me," she urged.

I glanced down at my current outfit; the dress an old plain navy blue, my shoes scuffed and worn. It was nothing compared to Kate's summer dress.

"Okay," I nodded.

Kate lead me out of the club and up a set of stairs to a set of apartments. Inside one was a rack of female clothing, which Kate scanned until she found a dress she liked. Stepping away from the rack she held up a black dress that had emerald lace and a slit up the side. It was gorgeous, and perfect and fit better than I thought. Apparently Kate had many friends that would drop by out of town and would borrow clothes from Kate's "closet".

"I wish I had your legs," Kate said.

We were grooming ourselves in front of the large gold frame bathroom mirror. Kate had changed into a saucy red number and was touching up her flawless makeup, while I was pinning my long hair up into a style that fit the dress.

"Have you seen your waist, it's so tiny," I said.

Kate blushed. "Thanks. You are so sweet."

We finished up with our appearances then returned to the club, chatting like I had seen others do while shuffling from store to store. As we entered the club I felt normal, with Kate's laugh and my pleased smile for being able to make her laugh. I had seen girls, friends, walk New York's streets together having good times talking and sharing secrets. I was doing that now with Kate, and it sent me over the moon.

"Have fun. I'll see you later tonight," Kate said.

"Okay. Bye," I waved.

We went our separate ways, Kate out towards the bar, and I back to the stage where the band was waiting. They greeted me with friendly smiles as I took my place at the mic. Looking out over the club I could see people arriving, guests taking their seats, and intimidating men lingered in the shadows.

"Ready Miss Michaels?" the drummer asked.

"Let's go boys," I smirked over my shoulder at them.

With that the beat started, and I began to sing. At first the songs were soft and smooth, lover songs, then as meals finished and drinks were poured the songs turned quicker with witty lyrics and swinging melodies. With each new song I moved more and more with the atmosphere; I made faces to go along with the lyrics, dancing to the faster songs, even used the band as props. I was having the time of my life. I was almost disappointment when we were given a break.

"You're doing great Risa," Kate said.

She was at the bar, a green martini in hand and cheeks the color of roses.

"Thanks. I'm having a great time," I said.

"i bet you're thirsty, how about a drink?" Kate said a little too loudly.

I could smell the alcohol on her, and it was apparent on her face that the martini in hand wasn't her first. "Sure," I smiled.

We continued our chat from earlier as we drank. After my third I was called back to the stage, but on my way I was stopped. My hand was grabbed keeping me from the stage, I tried to pull free until I saw who it was.

"Mr. Gandor it's good to see you again," I said.

"You too Miss Michaels," he nodded.

When he didn't release my hand I asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," he replied dropping my hand. "I have a request for your next number."

A smile slid across my face. "I would love to hear it," I said.

"Stardust," he replied.

It was a popular song, one of my favorites in fact, but it wasn't the most up beat song.

"For a girlfriend?" I inquired. Surely this man had a lady to love, he was kind, good-looking and well connected. "Or an ex?"

"Why would you say that?" Luck asked.

"Because it's about a lost true love," I said.

"Hardly," he shook his head. I raised a brow at him, but Luck only smirked back. "I see it as a sign of good fortune. Dreaming of the future."

I thought about his interpretation for a moment before I heard my name called from the stage. "That's an interesting way of looking at things," I said.

Smoothing the skirt of my dress I excused myself to which Luck nodded.

"Are you ready?" the guitarist asked when I reached the mic stand.

"I have a request boys," I said.

"Yes Miss Michaels?" grinned the drummer.

"Stardust," I said.

"No problem."

As I sang my eyes searched the dancing crowd, at first I wasn't sure what I was looking for until my eyes fell upon it. More like who. Luck was at the back of the room standing under the arch that separated the dining area from the bar. His arms were crossed, and his mouth was quirked up at the corners, but what held my attention were his eyes. Bright and steady honey orbs that stared back at me. I hadn't felt nervous all night, but as Luck's gaze held mine there was a twitching feeling inside my stomach.

_Though I dream in vain_

_In my heart it always will remain,_

_My stardust melody,_

_The memory of love's refrain,_

He didn't glance away once. Not when I blinked, not when someone passed between us, not even when a big burly man stopped to speak to him. My legs shook a little as the song came to an end it was almost like a goodbye. When it finished those warm eyes would look away from me, and this feeling I couldn't explain would go away. I didn't want it to.

_The memory of love's refrain,_

The music continued for a moment longer then faded, with it left those beautiful honey eyes. My chest tightened as I watched Luck leave the room, my hands clenching around the pole of the mic stand. Before I knew it the band started the next song, this one more upbeat getting the club-goers pumped up once more.

After several more songs the band and I were given a short break, the bartender delivering drinks and a note. He smirked at me as he handed me my drink and a cocktail napkin, which I didn't need, but then I inspected it.

_'The back door,'_ was all it said.

That was all I needed. When we went back on I felt refreshed and full of energy, dancing to the music again and involving the band in my antics. When the night came to an end most patrons were gone except for the few that seemed to be working with the guys that ran the club. Kate was already gone, so returning the dress would have to wait, which was fine with me. This meant I could leave sooner, and get to the back door.

If it wasn't for Kate I wouldn't have known where the back door to the club was, and when I reached it I didn't hesitate to step out into the dark alley. At first my hope fell when I saw the alley empty, but the voice that sounded behind me sent my heart into a full out sprint.

"Glad you made it Miss Michaels."

Spinning on my borrowed heels I came face-to-face with those warm amber eyes. "Mr. Gandor," I said.

Luck pushed himself off the alley wall stepping towards me with his hands in his pockets. "Call me Luck, Miss Michaels," he said.

Flushing I said, "Risa is fine, Luck."

A small crooked smile turned his lips as he removed one hand from his pockets. He leaned down closer offering his free arm. "Can I walk you home Risa?"

Taking his arm I smiled, "I would enjoy that very much Luck."

With that he escorted me out of the alley, down the street, and up town to my apartment. His arm was strong in my hands despite his slim figure. His pace easily matching mine as we walked through the early morning air, faint streaks of the rising sun could be seen in the indigo sky. We didn't say much as we walked, just the occasional comment here and there, but as we reached my building I found I wanted to say so much yet I just didn't have the words to express it.

We stopped just outside the entrance the doorman waiting to open the door for me. I released Luck's arm as I looked up at him reluctant to say goodbye.

"Thank you," I said.

"It was my pleasure," he said. His voice sounded deeper than before almost raspy.

"Will I see you tomorrow night?" I asked.

"More than likely," he replied.

"Can I request something?" I inquired.

Luck smirked down at me as he moved closer his warmth reaching me from our proximity. "I see it as only fair."

"Will you escort me home tomorrow too?" I asked.

Luck stared down at me for a breath, then he was so close. Close enough to kiss. His mouth found mine with ease, his hands caressed my face while mine knotted in his suit jacket. I had seen couples kiss, the look of passion in their eyes, but experiencing it was a whole other thing. My breathing stopped as my mouth moved with Luck's, his tongue meeting mine, his hands holding me tightly to him. I had thought kissing a silly thing to do with too much physical contact and unnecessary breech of personal space. As Luck continued to kiss me I realized just how wrong I was.

When we broke apart I was breathless, and Luck was smirking. With my heart in my throat as I said, "Please tell me that was a yes."

"It was," Luck nodded.

He didn't say anything else as he started down the steps. I watched as he reached the street and turn in the direction we came.

"Hey Luck!" I called. Running to the edge of the stoop I waited until he turned around. "Can I request one of those tomorrow too?"

"Goodnight Risa," he chuckled.

"Goodnight," I waved as he turned away.

_Not only was my night good, but my year was shaping up to be pretty wonderful._

* * *

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Stardust by Bing Crosby.**

**Hope you like.**

**Leave a review with your feelings.**


End file.
